Faction High
by TrisPedrad202
Summary: Tris is a new student at Faction High. She is, athletic/smart/strong/stubborn girl, who some how gets stuck tutoring a stuck up jerk. Will she get him to change? Will he brake down her walls? Or will she end up with someone else? And how will her two brothers mix into the situation? (Sorry for the horrible title, I couldn't think of a different one.)
1. Summary

Tris is a athletic/smart/strong/stubborn girl who ends up having to tutor a stuck up jerk. Will she change him for the better? Will he brake down her walls? Or will she end up with someone else? And how will her two older brothers mix into this situation?


	2. Welcome Back Lil Sis!

**(A/N Hey Peoples! So this is my second story! Ekkkk! I decided to make Tris sorta kick butt in this story because I'm tired of people always making her seem weak and incapable. so there will be a lot of fights, blood, drama, and humor! Enjoy!)**

 **~Ali**

 **Tris POV:**

My alarm clock wakes me, playing Dangerous Women, by Arianna Grande. I groan, today is my first day back Chicago. Let me catch you up, I was in London for 2 years, learning the art of self defense. I have two older brothers, Zeke and Uriah. They don't know I'm back yet, so I'm planning on surprising them. Oh did I forget to mention my family is sorta rich? But don't worry, I'm not a stuck up snob. So I'm currently hiding out on the top floor of our house in my room. I don't want them to see me until school. Snapping back to reality, I get out of my bed even though I REALY don't want to. I walk over to my closet and grab a black shirt, black running leggings, and black nike sneakers. See, at school we have this faction system. we are split into groups, Amity the kind cheerful happy ones, Candor the loud annoying honest loud mouths, Abnegation the selfless quiet ones, Erudite the know it all smart ones, and finally Dauntless the brave wild reckless ones. I'm Dauntless all the way. In addition to that, each faction is assigned to certain actives. The Amity are club organizers and cheerleaders, they wear red and yellow. The Candor are the date team, and wear black and white. The Abnegation do volunteer work, and wear gray. The Erudite are student teacher's and run any sort of academic events, they wear blue. The Dauntless are in charge of sports, and wear all black. I know, a lot to take in.

Once I'm done eying dressed, I line my eyes with liquid liner and put on my glasses. Almost ready, I pull my dull blonde hair back into a pony tail and slip on a leather jacket. On my way out of my room, I grab my wallet, phone, and backpack. Luckily my brothers already left. My mom already knows I'm back and my dad died when I was three. "Bye sweetie, have fun!" My moms calls out to me. I wave goodbye to her, and slip out the door. Walking over to my black jeep, I realize I forgot breakfast and coffee. And let me tell you, me without coffee is NOT a good me. I race of in my car to Starbucks, and order a frappe. While I'm waiting for it, I notice a boy with dark blue eyes and brown shaggy hair. _He's cute._ I think, no he just looks like a playboy. Once I get my offer I drive as fast as I can towards school. Pulling into the parking lot, I notice my brothers! Their walking into school with some other people. I walk in as well, but keep my distance, not wanting to blow my cover yet. I enter the main office and get my schedule from a kind lady who was obviously Amity. "Here you go dear, have a nice day!" She chirps, and I give her a friendly smile, then exit the office. I see Zeke and Uriah ahead of me, and sprint up behind them jumping on them. We go crashing to the ground. I get a few, okay A LOT of stares but just ignore them. "TRISSY!" Uriah screams like a little girl. "TRISSY TRISSY TRISSY!" Him and Zeke give me a bone crushing hug. "I thought you weren't coming back until next week Lil sis?" Zeke asks me. I put him in a head lock and whisper menacingly as him, "Don't call me that, I'm only 3 months younger!" His face goes place and I drop to the floor laughing. Just then I notice that practically the WHOLE school is looking at me. Some of the boys whispering and looking me up and down. Some looking at me in fear. Some laughing at me, oh I'll make them regret that. *Insert evil laugh here* "Hey guys this is Tris my Lil Si- I mean sister." Zeke introduces me to each one of his friends. "This is Will, Christina, Marlene, Shannau, and Lynn." I wave to them. "Lemme see your schedule!" The girl Christina shrieks cheerfully, and I hand her the paper. She is pretty with mocha skin, and hazel eyes with flecks of green and gold in them. He hair is shoulder length and a deep back. "Oh, my gurd! We have 4 classes together, and your locker is 3 away from mine!" She squeals. And I give her a smile. My first period is homecoming, which we all have together. It goes by quickly with me and Christina whispering to each other the entire time.

 **(Time Lapse to Lunch)**

Zeke and Uriah invite me to sit with them, so I do. I'm currently sitting between Christina and Marlene, when someone walks up from behind me. "Hey Hottie, I heard your new here so I was going show you around?" I turn around to see a boy with greasy blonde hair and blue eyes. I see tattoos all over him, as well as multiple piercings. I burst out laughing, "Are. You. Serious?" I ask between laughs. "Or we do a little something else, how good of a kisser are you?" The boy asks me. My brothers visibly tense up, and the whole cafeteria is watching our exchange. "Sure, I would love to do a little something else, which includes you getting the hell away from me." I snap, and he just smirks. Oh he has no idea I'm a black belt and spent two whole years practicing hand to hand combat. "What if I don't, are you going to. Oh no-!" He pretends to be scared. "Throw your glasses at me?" He taunts. "Seriously you have the body of a 12 year old." He scoffs. "Leave her alone Eric." Uriah spits out. So that's his name, interesting. "But I thought you were just saying how hot I was?" I grin at him. His face reddens a little, while the cafeteria fills with laughter. But I'm just pissed. I hate being judged by my small body, and I always got teased for wearing glasses. I decide to teach him a lesson. "I was just messing with you Stiff." He swipes my glasses off my face and snaps them in half. "Don't you realize Eric?" I spit his name. "I could take you down blindfolded." And with that I lunge out of my seat and punch him square in the jaw, then I knee him in the gut and jab his throat. He tries to punch me, but I just block his weak attempt and sweep kick his legs out from under him. Eric goes crashing to the floor, and I pin him down. "Now you listen to me, I won't hesitate to do this over and over again you coward. So you better stay the hell away from me and my friends." I hiss loud enough for everyone to hear. I let him up and take a seat at my table like nothing ever happened. "What was that?" Marlene asks, her jaw dropping. "Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, my sister went away for 2 years to go learn hand to hand combat in London." Everyone just stares at me. "What?" I say, I don't like being the center of attenshion. "Sorry, but you just looked so. How do I say this?" Will trails off, so I decide to finish for him. "Weak, soft, stupid, unable, useless, helpless, and a wimp, and a nerd with glasses?" I finish off. "No, it's just I never took you to be the dauntless type." He's says looking down at his plate, probably to scared to piss me off. "It's fine I like to use it to my advantage so I can surprise people of my abilities. For example, Eric." Conversation goes back to normal after that, and the day goes by uneventful. Beside boys starring at me, and whispering. I don't know why, I'm not pretty. I have dull flat blonde hair, plain gray eyes, pale skin, and like Eric said, the body of a child. No to mention these stupid glasses. At the end of the day, I'm about to leave when a teacher approaches me, "Hello, ? Hi, I was wondering if you would be willing to tutor one of our struggling students, since you have excellent acedemical records. This will of coarse give you extra credit." I agree without really thinking about it. "Great, you'll need to do it after school in the library every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday." She chirps. I thank her and head home, exhausted. I run over the ev nuts from today in my mind. So far, people seem to think of me as, 'the hot but shy new girl.' As Christina put it. But that's not the real me, the real me is loud and obnoxious, the real me loves sports and reading, the real me loves music and uses it as a way to channel her emotions. The real me won't let anyone break down her walls. And it's time I show them that.

 **(A/N Sorry for the short chapter, but I seemed like an appropriate place to end the chapter. I MIGHT do one more tonight**. **If** **you have any suggestions, leave them below. Four will be coming in the next chapter. C YA!:):):):):)**

 **~Ali**


	3. Tutoring

**(A/N Hello Again! How's Life? Just a Warning: There are some swear words. If you have time, I would love some ideas! Thanks so much!)**

 **~Ali**

 **DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters, Veronica Roth does. The only thing I own is my own ideas.**

 **TRIS POV:**

I wake up, not to my alarm clock but to my annoying brothers this time. "TRISSY POO WAKE UP!" I groan and cover my head with my pillow. Suddenly Uriah comes bursting threw my door and sweeps me over his shoulder. I shriek and laugh. "Okay Okay I'm up!" I concede, and he sets me down. Once he's left the room I check the time. 7:23, Shit. School started at 8:00 and it takes 15 minutes to get there. I dash over to my closet and grab the first clothes I could find. A black tank top, black jeans, a black hoodie that says 'squad', and combat boots. I get dresses in a hurry, and do my usual ponytail. I wear contacts today, as well as eye liner and mascara. Finally when I'm done I sprint downstairs and grab a apple of the counter. My brothers are waiting by my jeep. "GET IN!" I yell at them, and the pay do fighting for shot gun. Eventually Zeke ends up sitting in the back and I speed off. "Woah Sis, slow down a bit!" Uriah screams. "We are going to be late!" I yell back.

We come to a stop 15 minutes later and together sprint inside. "Homeroom Homeroom where is it?" I spot in down the hall and sprint towards it. Swinging open the door everyone stares at me. I look at the floor and shuffle towards my seat. "Oh lookey a Stiff is Late." A girl, I think her name is Lauren says. I ignore her and just text on my phone the entire time. Finally it's over and I have art next. Me and Christina enter the room together, "So Tris, have your eyes on a boy? Their all pretty much drooling over you." I roll my eyes playfully. "It's not me, no one could like me. I'm so plain. Also no, all of the boys here seem like stuck up snobs." I states, and Christina shakes her head. "I don't know how you don't see it, Tris. You stunningly beautiful." I blush at the statement. "Thanks, I guess we better take a seat." Soon after the teacher comes in. "Hello Class, my names is Tori, today you will be drawing something that you think represents you. This will make it easier for me to get to know you. Do a good job on these, they will be graded." Her assistant hands eyeliner paper and I get started immediately. I already know what I will draw. I begin the outline of a cage, then I begin to make five outlines of Ravens. One for each member of my family, both of my brothers, me, my mom, and my dad. "That's very good Tris, does it have meaning?" I didn't realize Tori was watching me, and I jump at her voice. "Yes. It represents me and my family, and we are free from harm." I explain. "Very interesting." Tori says smiling at me. I offer her a small smile back and continue to work until the bell rings. My next three classes are painstakingly boring. Finally it's lunch time, and I sit with Christina. "So Tris, wanna go to the mall after school?" She asks, and I groan. I has never liked shopping. "I have to tutor someone today." I say, truthfully remembering that I told my teacher I would. Christina pouts, but then seems to think of something. "How about after?!" "Fine! But only for a little bit." She squeals, and I cover my ears.

After Lunch we all have Gym together. I change into a yellow and black mesh sports bra, and black nike shorts. I'm finished changing before anyone else, so I went out early and warmed up. Finally when everyone was changed we started. "LISTEN UP CUPCAKES!" Everyone stops talking. "My name is Amar. Call me either Coach, or Amar not both. To start you will be running five laps, do 25 push-ups, and 35 sit-ups. Go!" I take of running, and I'm soon at the front of the pack. Even Zeke and Uriah can't keep up. Luckily I go for a run every single day either before or after school, so I have a lot of practice. I finish in 4 minutes and begin my push-ups and sit-ups. I'm the first to finish. "Hey Tris Right? You thinking about joining the track team?" Amar asks me. "Definitely." I say smiling. By this time everyone has finished doing their warm up, and we move on to dodge ball. My favorite, I played this at the sports camp I went to. Me and Zeke are teams captions. I pick first, "Uriah." "Will." "Lynn" "Tyler." "Christina." "Shannau." "Marlene." "Kevin." "Peter." "Al." We finish picking, and my team consisted of Uriah, Lynn, Christina, Marlene, and Peter. **(A/N Peter is good in this book.)** We cross to our side and do abroad huddle. "Okay, so the plan is, one of us throws a ball above the person to distract them while someone else pelts a ball to get them out. Got it?" I instruct. They all nod their heads and we begin.

Right away Christina throws a ball above Tyler, and I hurl one at him getting him out. Zeke throws one and gets Christina out. Me and Lynn use our strategy to eliminate Will, and Al. Marlene gets hit, and pouts walking towards the bench. Now it's Zeke, Shannau, and Kevin, against me, Lynn, Uriah, and Peter. That was until Kevin chucks a ball and Peter and he doesn't have time to dodge it. "Your going down Lil sis!" Zeke taunts. "What did I say about you calling me that?" I ask. 5 minutes later it's just me and Zeke. He throws a ball at me and I do a flip over it, smirking. "Gotta try harder than that." I tease Zeke. He throws another one and I crouch down, avoiding it. The. Without warning I send two balls flying towards him, a third one in my hand. He takes the bait and drops to the ground where I send the third ball before he can get up. "Team Tris winner!" Coach Amar declares. And I walk over to help Zeke up. "Man you throw hard Tris!" He whines rubbing his head where a I threw the ball. I just laugh and change back into my regular clothes.

 **(Time Lapse to end of Day.)**

I find my way to the library and sit down at a table. Whoever I'm supposed to tutor is late. I'm just about to leave when the boy I saw in Starbucks come up to me and says, "Are you the nerd that's supposed to be tutoring me?" "Yes, are you the stuck up jerk I'm supposed to be tutoring?" I retort, and he smirks. "Would you just sit down for gods sakes. I have better things to do so a I would prefer to get this over with as soon as possible." I remark. The boy sits and begins to study me. "You should be nice to me, my name is Four. Popular, Hot, football player." Man, who does this guys think he is? He's such a snob. "Whatever. Can you just start on your paper." He doesn't listen. "Why is a dauntless tutoring me? You look like you belong in Erudite blue?" "Say one more stupid thing about me and I'll show you I'm dauntless." This finally gets him to start on his paper.

 **FOUR POV:**

I reluctantly enter the library. My teacher says that I need a tutor if I want bump up my grades and graduate. My eyes drift to a girl sitting at a table, she is beautiful. I walk over to her and say, Are you the nerd that's supposed to be tutoring me?" She looks annoyed while spitting back, "Yes, are you the stuck up jerk I'm supposed to be tutoring?" I'm taken aback at first, no one has ever stood up to me before. I just brush it off, remembering she's the new girl. She'll be throwing herself at me like all the other girls when she knows who I am. She asks me to sit down saying about how she has better things to do. Sure she does. "You should be nice to me, my name is Four. Popular, Hot, football player." "Whatev r, can you just start you paper?" I decide not to listen. "Why is a dauntless tutoring me? You look like you belong in Erudite blue?" "Say one more stupid thing about me and I'll show you I'm dauntless." Like she could actually hurt me. Either way, I have things to do beside this so it would b best if I just listen to her. Once I'm done I give it to her to check. "I never got your name." She ignores me. "Whatever, we are done for today." The girl gets up, putting her earbuds in listening to music. I follow her out of the library. Oh no. I see Lauren, coming towards us. "Pretend to be my girlfriend." I whisper to my tutor who I'm still following. "No way, you idiot." I have to admit I wasn't expecting that. Normally ever girl in the school wants to be my girlfriend. To late Lauren reaches us. "Hey Beatrice! You better stay the hell away from Four, he is mine." Beatrice. I like it, although it seems to formal a name for her. I expect Beatrice to quietly walk away, or act in fear but instead she burst out laughing. "I don't want him! He's a stuck up jerk, just like you!" She stops laughing suddenly when Lauren shoves her into the locker. I freeze. Lauren is known for terrorizing anyone who she doesn't like. And I can see this poor girl on her list. Beatrice just brushes it off and says, "Do not you ever call me Beatrice, or I swear I will brake your nose." This girl is all talk, I can't see Beatrice hurting a fly. "Oops, sorry Beatrice!" Lauren mocks apology. Beatrice grins evilly and without warning, grabs the collar of Lauren's shirt and punches her nose. Breaking it I assume. "My name is Tris, and you better remeber that." Tris hisses, and let's Lauren go. No one has ever stood up to Lauren before. Then Tris turns on me saying, "As you can see I'm not a Erudite. And I'm not scared of you. BTW: Not all girls are going to fall head over heals for you." Tris glares at me before walking out of the school. I'm intrigued by this girl for some reason.

 **(A/N Hey guys! Hope you liked it. I'm going to a town camp out tonight! I might do one more chapter today! You guys rock!)**

 **~Ali!**


	4. The Date

**(A/N I'm doing another chapter! Warning some swearing.)**

 **Zeke POV:**

Wheres Tris? Oh yeah, she went to the mall with Christina. I'm so bored. "Uri! Get ready, we are going paintballing!" I shout up to my younger brother. I leave a note for Tris on the counter telling her where we went. Our mom isn't going to be home for a few months. She had to leave for a buisness thing. Uriah come rushing downstairs. "Lets GO!" He shouts, clearly excited. We get in my black race car and speed off to the nearest paintballing place.

 **Tris POV:**

Me and Christina pull into the mall parking lot and get out of the car. "Which store first?" She asks. "Olympia!" I squeal, while Christina just groans. "Fine but I get to pick the next one." So we walk into Olympia, and I get two new pairs of black running pants, three black t shirts, and some headbands. The next store we go to is Forever Dauntless. Christina forces me to try on multiple dresses. I get two, one of them is a black, knee length one, with a v-neck and long sleeves. The other one is cream colored and sleeveless. She also make me get some new make up and a hair curler. We continue this for a while longer, going to many different stores. On our way out of Aero-Dauntless, I bump into someone and go crashing to the floor. "I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to." I apologize and look up to see a pair of green eyes on mine. The boy smiles at me and offer his hand to me. He helps me up before saying, "It's fine, it was my fault to. Your Tris Pedrad right?" "Yes that's me." Christina slowly slips away from the two of us. "Well, um, I know we just met but I was wondering if you would like to go on a date with me?" He asks shly. "Oh my name is Nick." "Well then Nick, I would love too." I say grinning. I scribble down my phone number and address on a piece of paper, and hand it to him. "Tomorrow after school? I'll pick you up at 5?" Nick asks me. "Sure, I'll see you then Nick!" We say goodbye, and I walk back to Christina. "Who was that?" She questions. "Oh, just some guy named Nick, who may have asked me on a date." I say calmly, although Christina shrieks so loudly I swear half of the mall looks at her. Oh, my, God!" You have to come to my house and I'll get you ready." She says excitedly. "Only if we can go home now." I reason. "Fine." "Thanks Chris! Now let's head out!"

30 minutes later, I'm sitting in my room, doing homework and listening to music. I hearty brothers come in. They must've home from paintballing. Eventually I drift asleep, not being able to take my mind off the boy with green eyes.

 **(Time Lapse- at Christina's house getting ready for date)**

"Owwww!" I shriek, as Christina assaults my face with pencils and brushes. She gives me a smokey eye look, and cat eyeliner. My lips are coated with a nude lipstick, and the apples of my cheeks have a light coat of blush on them. I'm wearing the black dress, and my hair is curled. For shoes I wear brown combat boots. Christina is finally finished, and I thank her before rushing out the door to my house, to wait for Nick. It's exactly 4:58 when I hear the door bell ring. I rush to open it and there stands Nick, cute as ever. "Wow, y-you look. Wow!" He stutters, and I giggle, blushing. "Your not to bad your self." He leads me to his car and I climb in. "So where are we going?" I ask him. "That my dear Tris, is a surprise." He winks. A little hole later, we pull up to a cave. I let Nick lead me inside and gas pat the sight. It's a under ground restaurant! There are rose petals everywhere, and fairy lights on the wall. A waitress leads us to an empty table, and we sit. Nick and I talk until our food comes, and it DELICOUS!

 **(Time lapse till after date cause I don't know what happens during a date.**

Imsoexhasted that when I get home I don't even change before falling asleep on my bed.

 **(A/N I'm so sorry that this is soooo short but I'm getting bored already writing this! I might start YET ANOTHER STORY! But I'm not positive yet. Bye Peeps!)**

 **~Ali!**


	5. Unfortunate Events

**(A/N Hey peeps! I'm sooooo sorry for not updating in a while but I got back from Cape Cod on Friday, and I still am working on too other stories as well as summer work, so it's hard to update everyday. Please forgive me? ﾟﾙﾏ** **? warning: May be some swear words.)**

 **Tris POV:**

Its been a week since my date with Nick. Not much besides, oh yeah almost forgot, NICK ASKING ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND AND US GOING ON A SECOND DATE! He even said he loved me, and I said it back. Of coarse I said yes to being his girlfriend. Unfortunately today I have to tutor the jerk, Four.

 _Bringgggg Brinnggggg_

My alarm clock blares, and I shoot out of bed. I quickly run into the shower and let the freezing cold water wake me up. Once I'm done, I dress in full length leggings a black shirt and loose black hoodie over it. For my hair, I wear it in a sock in on top of my head. I wing my eyes with liner and slip on combat boots. When I'm finally done, I grab my wallet, phone, and backpack and rush out the door. Today I take my motorcycle to school and arrive there is 15 minutes.

As soon as I pull in I spot the gang and walk over to them, getting a few cat calls and whistles along the way. "Hello my dear sister." Zeke greets, sipping his coffee. _Shit, I forgot to grab a coffe._ Let me tell you, me without coffee is like a dog without a bone. I'll be in a bad mood the hole day. I snatch the coffe out of Zeke's hand and take a big gulp. "Ahhhhh!" I yell, Zeke got black coffe, without sugar or ANYTHING. "This is DISGUSTING!" I shout, spitting it out. "You forgot your coffee?" He questions, "Yeah." I mumble grumpily. Then all of us walk to home room together.

(Current time, at Homeroom with Tris and her friends.)

 **Four POV:**

I don't pay attention during Homeroom. I just watch Tris, slumped against her desk sleeping, a book covering her. The teach rambles on about some stupid project, but I don't listen. Why should I? I'm the schools bad boy, the guys fear me, and the girls love me. But there's one thing that confuses me. _Why doesn't she love me? Why isn't she like the other girls who throw themselves at me?_ Not that I care. I hate her, she hates me. But that Tris and her brothers won't go out of my mind. If I can't get them to love me, I'll just join their group. Turn them into the popular people, as people call me. I can't seem to focus on anything else, so I just tell myself, _I bet Tris has a huge crush on me and is just hiding it._ Yeah, that's it.

 **(Time lapse to lunch)**

"Hey guys, could I sit here?" I ask Tris and her friends. I have decided that I will have to be nice to them if they will accept me into their group. Tris gives me a death glare that is actually scary. Who does she think she is? No one glares at me, they should be honored I even bother to talk to them. "Uh, Sure?" Uriah finally anwsers, more like a question. I already know everyone's name at the table so that's good. "So number boy, after not carding about anyone but yourself, why are you suddenly sitting with us?" Tis asks, gives me another death glare. The others shoot her a look, telling her to shut up. Normally I would snap at someone for saying that, but I'm trying to make friends here, so I don't. "Beatrice, please be quiet." Zeke hisses at her. She just rolls her eyes, "Whatever, and don't call me that Ezekial." Tris spits back at Zeke. I have to stop myself from laughing out load at his real name. "Why is everyone so afraid of you anyway? Your just a stuck up player, and a bully. Not to mention extremely dumb." Tris stares straight in my eyes as she says this. I'm starting to get mad, no one has ever stood up against me before. And now she's making me sound like the worst person ever. "Don't worry, when she doesn't have her coffee, she can get extremely grumpy, not to mention rude." Zeke whispers in my ear. I smile and nod in understanding. My smile seems to loosen the tension between everyone, except Tris and me of coarse. "We'll see you guys later." Tris says, looking at everyone but me and walks to her next class early. When she's gone everyone bursts intro conversation.

 **Tris POV:**

As I'm walking down the hallway towards my next class, I hear smacking sounds. Probably some couple making out or whatever. I'm just about to round the corner and walk past them, but when I do I freeze in my tracks. I see the boy who said he loved me standing there. Kissing another girl, Lauren."Screw You!" I shout, and then sprint past them and out the doors out school. I quickly hop on my slick black motorcycle and speed home. My mom still isn't home. I rush up to my room and grab my gym bag, letting a single tear roll down my cheek. Then once again I speed of to the gym, it's 1 hour away, but I don't want anyone to follow me. Once I get there, and am changed I walk straight over to the punching bags. My parents own the gym so Im practically worshiped here. Especially since everyone that works here knows I'm a black belt in karate, and a master at hand to hand combat. For the next few hours I let myself get insulted into beating the punching bag to a pulp.

 **Zeke POV:**

 _Where is she?_ I wonder over and over again. I haven't seen Tris since lunch. Neither have the others. "Excuse me Zeke?" One of the teachers asks me before I'm able to leave the classroom and look for Tris. "Do you know where Tris is? She was supposed to tutor one of my students, but I can't seem to find her anywhere. She wasnt in class either." The teacher says. "No, I'm sorry! I was just going to look for her. I'll tell you if I find her." I say politely. It's pobably good to keep on this women's good side.

10 minutes later me and Uriah meet each other out side of school and head home together. "TRIS! TRIS! WHERE ARE YOU TRIS!?" I shout in panic, Uriah come back from checking her room. "Not in there, but I know where she goes when she's upset." Uriah says, leading me to the jeep. "The gym that's closest to here, and if not that one then the one thats1 hour away that mom and dad own." He explains. And we take off.

First gym, no sign of her.

Second gym, I see a blonde headed girl at the punching bags. But it can't be Tris, Tris never cries, and this girl has a tear streaked face. "It's her!" Uriah shouts. He knows her better than even I do, so I follow, and as we get closer I can see that it is indeed Tris. I Clear my throat and cross my arms. Trises head whips around, and she quickly wipes the tears off her face when she sees us, although her eyes are still red and puffy. Ignoring us, Tris puts a glare on her face and continues beating the shit out of the punching bag. "Why weren't you at school?" I ask her. "I was, I saw you at lunch. Remember?" Tris rolls her eyes, not bothering to look up from her bag, as she does a combo of kicks and punches. "You know what I mean, Tris. Also this teacher told me they didn't see you in class, and you were supposed to tutor someone after school." I scold. "I just didn't feel good." Man that girl is a horrible lier. "Sure come on, we are going home." Uriah says, bursting, into the conversation. "Okay see you later." Tris doesn't move a step. I pick her up and fireman carry her. She shrieks, but not with happiness. "Put me down, you idiot!" I don't listen, and just plop Tris into the back of the jeep. Uriahs drives her motorcycle. The entire ride home, Tris sits there glaring out the window with headphones in her ears. Blasting the music load enough that I can hear it.

Finally we arrive home after about an hour. Tris jumps out of the jeep and stomps to her room. It breaks my heart to see Tris like this. I will kill whoever did this to her.

 **Tris POV:**

Istomp to my room, and slam the door so hard the walls shake. I'm not the crying type, so instead I take my anger out at my brothers, and at Nick and Lauren by hurling things around my room. I grab the picture of me and Nick and chuck it on the opposite side of my room. Exhausted I lay on my bed, and even though I forbid it, tears start to fall from my eyes. I hear a knock, but ignore it. "Tris, dinner is ready." Maddy, our maid tells me. "Thanks, but I'm not feeling so good. You can eat without me.." I tell her back. Trying to be nice and not explode own everyone. "Alright sweetie. I hope you feel better." Maddy was always my favorite. I decide I need to tell someone about this who will under stand so I text CHristina telling her everything the happened. Eventually I drift off into a fitful sleep.

*Next morning*

I wake up to my stupid alarm clock, and chuck it against my wall, breaking it like all the other things I did last night. That's when I realize how messy my room is. There is broken glass everywhere, and scraps of the broken things. I hear a knock on my door. "Tris let's go to breakfast!" I hear Zeke yell. I'll have to go to school eventually, so I just drag myself out of bed and get ready. When I'm finished I eat breakfast, not saying a word to my brothers. Not even looking in there direction. I make sure to grab a coffee on my way out, even though it definitely won't brighten my mood, but I am exhausted. I head off to school on my motorcycle and pull in 10 minute later. I really went fast this time, didn't I? Taking a deep and slow breath, I enter the front door to the school and let the torture begin.

 **(A/N I'll try to update tomorrow! Hope you like this chapter! Please review, it would mean a lot!? ﾟﾐﾣ** **? ﾟﾌﾳ** **? see ya later!:)!:)!:)!:)!:)!)**

 **~Ali!:):):):):)? ﾟﾙﾈ** **? ﾟﾐﾢ** **?**


	6. The Fights

**(A/N Starting school tommarow! So excited. Soccer starts tonight for me! Hope you enjoy!)**

 **Uriah POV:**

Its the day after Tris's blow out at the gym. I hate to see my sister so sad, and full of something I don't see often. Hatred. I meet up with our gang by the lockers before our first call. Everyone but Tris is there. "Hey Uri, where's Tris?" Marlene asks me right on cue. Good she's cute. "I have no idea, doesn't she seems... Different?" I ask them. I notice that Christina is being unusually quiet. "Do you know Chris?" Zeke asks her, probably noticing the same thing I did. "Well um... You know Nick?" Ugh, Tris's boyfriend. "Yeah, what about him?" I ask. "Well, she texted me and said that when she left lunch, Nick was in the hall way making out with Lauren." Christina finishes nervously. "Oh no, this is not good." I mutter. "Why what's wrong?" Will questions. "See, when Tris got her first boyfriend she was completely in love. He told her that he loved her too. Three months later she came home and locked herself in her room for days. It turns out that her boyfriend had been cheating on her for 4 weeks and she was heartbroken. And even since, she made a vow not to get to close, or date any boys." Zeke finishes. "She will probably end up beating the shit outta Nick." Lynn suggests. I nod my head. "Let's get to class." So we do.

Tris isnt there when we arrive. Soon after , our teacher comes in and begins to talk. About 10 minutes in the door flys open to reveal Tris. My jaw drops. She stands there wearing leather motorcycle pants, a black crop top, combat boots, and a leather jacket. Her hair is hanging free down her back, and a streak red runs threw it. Tris has a dark makeup look from what I could feel, and black nails. The one most shocking thing was the tattoo on her collar bone. It was the dauntless symbol. Everyone stared at her. "Your late." says. "Whoops." Tris says, sarcasm dripping heavily with her word. "Take a seat."

She does, at the back of class, and I notice the entire her eyes are glued to the back of one boys head, Nick. Hells about to brake loose.

 **Tris POV:**

Eventually it's the end of class. I follow Nick out, ignores the stares of everyone boring holes into my skin. He's walking towards English I realize. He clearly is unaware of me following him.

Just out side the English door I rap his shoulder. "Hey Nick!" I say sweetly. "Tris, I-" "I'll cut to the chase, Nick." I spit out and pin him to the lockers. "Next time you decide to go cheating on someone I will do much worse." He looks like he's trying to hide his fear. "Yeah, because I'm afraid of a little 12 year old. I only dated you because I felt bad for you." Nick spits at me. That hurt, that hurt a lot. He reminds me suddenly of my old boyfriend, who said almost the same thing to me. "Why don't you shut your mouth before you do something you'll regret." I warn, and then punch him in the nose probably breaking it. Then I knee him in the gut, and give another punch to his jaw. "Stop!" runs up to me and Nick. "Tris office! Danny take Nick to the nurses." I didn't even realize the crowd that formed around us. I just roll my eyes and walk to the office.

 **Uriah POV:**

The lunch table is quiet. Tris is picking at her food, pretty much everyone starting at her. "What?" She snaps. "Nothing." We mumble. She's clearly grumpy. Then Nick walks in, and my jaw hits the floor. He has a swollen and bruised jaw, and a broken nose. Also, am I imagining it, or is he limping? I notice the slight smirk on my sisters face, and everything clicks. The way I saw Tris looking at him in Homeroom, and the hate that was in her eyes. She must have done this.

 **Four POV:**

Finally it's the end of the day. Unfortunately I have detenshion. When I enter the room, the only other person sitting in there was Tris, she has head phones on and I could clearly hear the music the was blasting. It was called Me, Myself, and I, by G-Esy or something like that. Her hands were busy drawing something. I creep over her shoulder and look at what it is. What is on the page shocked me, it shows a group of people surrounding a small girl and laughing at her. Was that how she was at her old shool? Small and rejected? "Ha. Nice drawing. Super depressing, but nice." I scoff at her. She works around and grabs the collar of my shirt. "I'm not in the mood, number boy." Tris hisses. "Who do you think you are? I'm the quarter back and captain of football, my dad is the governor, and I'm rich, also I could ruin up your social life in the blink of an eye." She reases me and says, "You realize that I don't care who the fvck you are? You think you rule the school, and while you may beable to 'ruin' my social life. I could ruin your fiscal one, and by that I mean I could basically kill you if I wanted." "Yeah sure, blondy. You may have punched Lauren, and beat up Nick, but they aren't any competitors." I try to mess with her brain but I can tell it's not working. "Oh yeah? Is that right?" She begins to walk away, but than twirls and punches me in the eyes, then kicks me where the sun spdoesnt shine. Lastly she punches my jaw and hisses very quietly, "You better not mess with me number boy, or I won't hesitate to brake your arm." I just groan in pain. Tris goes back to her seat and continue what she was one has ever punched me before. Especially not a girl. I will have to ask Zeke or Uriah about her.

 **(A/N Sorry it was short but I have soccer. Bye my pretties! Hope you enjoyed!)**

 **~Ali!:):):):):)!**


	7. Sorry:(

**Hey peeps! I know you probably hate me right now for not updating in a REALLY long time. But I had a lot of things to do with my family, along with school and soccer. So I might get to updating tommarow, but I might have to go biking. We shall see. I also have two other storie to work on. Please don't hate me.**

 **Sorry again**

 **~Ali!:):):):):):) ️**


End file.
